tradgedie
by continuisvcrime354
Summary: Hey guys im not stealing it my old account was tripplemaker, so its still me guys with the sequel to hunter love, if you havent read that then dont read this, it just wont make as much sense.


**It's been a while since my last story. This is after the events of hunter love. And im not stealing it my other account is tripplemaker I just fore got my password so everybody enjoy and just remember it belongs to valve! Except Dawn that's all mine as well as the place company thing and the dr guy**

I called to Judas, my son and as he turned around I felt hands cover my eyes. "Guess who" was all I heard but I knew who it was, only one person would dare come up behind a hunter like that. I whirled fast as I could and grabbed dawn and brought her to the ground before she could realize what was happening. "Get off of me will you" Dawn said while

laughing, I only grinned and shook my head no. Dawn rolled her eyes and said "why not, there's a stick in my back." I got off of her and watched her climb to her feet, as she looked at me and smiled, just as everything went black and as I faded from conciseness I heard her scream.

I woke up in a cage and saw dawn outside of it looking at me with tears in her eyes, I reached out and cradled her face in my hand, she looked so sad.

"What's wrong" I asked. "Judas is dead" she replied. It took me five seconds to realize what she said. I withdrew my hand from her face and tried to control my rage.

I failed miserably; I threw my hands at the cage watching as the steel bent into pieces as my hands powered with rage destroyed the cage.

I leaped out of the cage and grabbed her "where are we!" I screamed. Dawn visibly flinched, "I don't know" she said.

"But I do" I said sadly as the memories came flooding back, I started to shake with fear, if I was correct about our lay bouts then we were in some deep shit.

"How did he die" I asked "bullet to the back of his skull" she said with tears coming out again. I grabbed her and pulled her close so I could comfort her. "Where are we" Dawn asked. "The start of everything, viroscope industries" she looked at me as if to say how do you know.

"I was one of there first experiments" I spat the word out like a bad taste.

She gasped. I nodded my head as I heard a clang to my left; I whirled around in a defensive position with a low threatening growl coming from my lips.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, it seems as though you are back, Drave" I flinched when I heard my name. "what you're not happy to see" He said. "I could not say I am, Dr. rock." I said

"Now how the hell did you find me" I said.

"I've been following you since that broken down building with you and your friend, doing things" Rock said. I smiled, remembering that night.

But it was quickly wiped from my face as the words reached past the fond memories; I was watched, for nine months.

I leaped from the ground at him, and everything went black.

I woke up in restraints, only fait swirling memories about what happened, "Dawn!" I yelled "I'm over here Drave" Dawn called out.

I looked over and saw her naked and in restraints, and Dr. Rock was naked as well, and he was walking towards Dawn.

My mind clicked two, and two together as I realized my wife was going to be raped in front of me.

"No Dr. Rock please don't do this please!" I yelled trying to escape from the restraints on my body.

He ignored me and violated my wife in front of me. Hunters can't cry, they have never been able to, the only thing they could do was sit there and cry inside.

After it was all over he just came inside of her, not bothering to pull out of her. When this is all over I would see to it that he didn't have a dick when I was done with him.

He walked out and our restraints unclicked, I ran over to her, Dawn was in massive amounts of pain as the Dr. was no kind man.

I cradled her in my arms as she wept.

_8 months later._

Dawn was pregnant, normally I would be happy but it wasn't mine.

"Drave there is only one thing you can do, I will not have his child." Dawn said to me.

I could not believe what I was hearing, my wife, my precious Dawn wanted me to kill her.

"I can't Dawn it's too much, there must be another way" I said to her

"there is none and you know it" she said

I went over to her and cradled her, she was crying.

"I, love you Drave, now do it." She said to me

"I love you to" I said. My heart broke into two pieces as I kissed her.

I reached around and grabbed her neck, deepening the kiss, and wrenched with all my strength. Her neck broke as I screamed with all the blood lust that a hunter could have.

I walked over to the door, I wrenched it from its hinges and sniffed the air, Dr. rock, here I come.

**Man I just love cliff hangers. Well this is what happens, it's a tradgedie, it's also sorrowful. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now comment and all that and give me ideas as to how I should rid the world of Dr. Rock…**


End file.
